jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
AAA
}} is a co-ed vocal group created in 2005. On January 15, 2020, it was announced the group would go on hiatus at the end of the year, the members said this is no infinite hiatus and hope the fans will wait for them, the members will continue their solo activities.Announcement Members Current Members *Nishijima Takahiro (西島隆弘) *Uno Misako (宇野実彩子) *Hidaka Mitsuhiro (日高光啓) *Atae Shinjirou (與真司郎) *Sueyoshi Shuuta (末吉秀太) Former Members *Goto Yukari (後藤友香里) (2005-2007) *Ito Chiaki (伊藤千晃) (2005-2017) *Urata Naoya (浦田直也) (Left December 31, 2019) Discography Albums #2006.01.01 ATTACK #2007.01.01 ALL #2007.09.19 AROUND #2009.02.11 depArture #2010.02.17 HEARTFUL #2011.02.16 Buzz Communication #2012.08.22 777 ~TRIPLE SEVEN~ #2013.09.18 Eighth Wonder #2014.10.01 GOLD SYMPHONY #2017.02.22 WAY OF GLORY #2018.08.29 COLOR A LIFE Mini Albums #2006.09.13 ALL/2 #2007.03.21 alohAAA! #2008.06.18 CHOICE IS YOURS #2011.01.12 2011.02.16 6th ALBUM “Buzz Communication”Pre-Release Special Mini Album Best Albums #2008.03.05 ATTACK ALL AROUND #2011.09.14 #AAABEST #2012.03.21 Another side of #AAABEST #2015.09.16 AAA 10th ANNIVERSARY BEST #2020.02.19 AAA 15th Anniversary All Time Best -thanx AAA lot- Remix Albums #2006.03.23 REMIX ATTACK #2009.03.04 AAA REMIX ~non-stop all singles~ #2013.12.25 Driving MIX Cover Albums #2007.02.07 CCC-CHALLENGE COVER COLLECTION- Concept Albums #2013.03.13 Ballad Collection Singles #2005.09.14 BLOOD on FIRE #2005.10.05 Friday Party #2005.11.16 Kirei na Sora (きれいな空) #2005.12.07 DRAGON FIRE #2006.02.15 Hallelujah (ハレルヤ) #2006.03.23 Shalala Kibou no Uta (Shalala キボウの歌) #2006.05.31 Hurricane Lily, Boston Mari (ハリケーン・リリ、ボストン・マリ) #2006.07.19 Soul Edge Boy / Kimono Jet Girl (ソウルエッジボーイ/キモノジェットガール) #2006.08.31 Let it beat! #2006.09.06 "Q" #2006.11.15 Chewing Gum (チューインガム) #2006.12.06 Black&White #2007.04.18 Get Chu! / SHE no Jijitsu (Get チュー!/SHEの事実) #2007.05.16 Kuchibiru Kara Romantica / That's Right (唇からロマンチカ/That's Right) #2007.07.18 Natsu Mono (夏もの) #2007.09.19 Red Soul #2008.01.09 MIRAGE #2008.05.28 BEYOND ~ Karada no Kanata (BEYOND〜カラダノカナタ) #2008.08.27 MUSIC!!! / ZERO #2009.01.14 Tabidachi no Uta (旅ダチノウタ) #2009.07.29 Break Down / Break your name / Summer Revolution #2009.10.21 Hide-away #2010.01.27 Heart and Soul #2010.05.05 Aitai Riyuu / Dream After Dream ~Yume Kara Sameta Yume~ (逢いたい理由/Dream After Dream 〜夢から醒めた夢〜) #2010.08.18 Makenai Kokoro (負けない心) #2010.11.17 PARADISE / Endless Fighters #2011.02.16 Daiji na Koto (ダイジナコト) #2011.06.22 No cry No more #2011.08.31 CALL / I4U #2011.11.16 Charge & Go! / Lights #2012.02.22 SAILING #2012.05.16 Still Love You #2012.07.25 777 ~We can sing a song!~ #2012.10.31 Niji (虹) #2013.01.23 Miss you / Hohoemi no Saku Basho (Miss you/ほほえみの咲く場所) #2013.03.13 PARTY IT UP #2013.06.26 Love Is In The Air #2013.09.04 Koi Oto to Amazora (恋音と雨空) #2014.02.26 Love #2014.03.26 SHOW TIME #2014.07.02 Wake up! #2014.09.17 Sayonara no Mae ni (さよならの前に) #2015.01.28 I'll be there #2015.02.25 Lil' Infinity #2015.03.25 Boku no Yuutsu to Fukigen na Kanojo (ぼくの憂鬱と不機嫌な彼女) #2015.04.29 GAME OVER? #2015.05.27 Ashita no Hikari (アシタノヒカリ) #2015.06.24 Flavor of kiss #2015.07.29 LOVER #2015.09.16 Aishiteru no ni, Aisenai (愛してるのに、愛せない) #2016.06.08 NEW #2016.10.05 Namida no Nai Sekai (涙のない世界) #2017.02.08 MAGIC #2017.07.05 No Way Back #2017.10.18 LIFE #2019.01.09 Egao no Loop (笑顔のループ) #2019.10.23 BAD LOVE Gallery AAA Oct 2019.jpg|Promotional photo for BAD LOVE (2019) AAA egao no loop.jpg|Promotional photo for Egao no Loop (2019) AAA COLOR A LIFE group promo photo.jpg|Promotional photo for COLOR A LIFE (2018) Triayyy.jpg References External Links *Website *YouTube *Fanclub Website *Twitter Category:Groups Category:2005 Debuts Category:2005 Group Formations Category:J-Pop Category:Co-ed Groups Category:5 Member Group Category:8 Member Group Formations Category:Avex